


Sleeping in Chairs with Demons

by missjmelville



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Chairs, Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Couch Cuddles, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/missjmelville
Summary: "Comfortable, dear?” Aziraphale had mastered the art of sounding both polite and sarcastic at the same time quite a long time ago, it was one of the things Crowley loved so much about him.Naps in chairs. Cuddles on the floor. Snake!Crowley and fondly miffed!Aziraphale.





	Sleeping in Chairs with Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt on Tumblr "aziraphale tries to sleep but he gets a nightmare". What was supposed to be a small 100-200 word drabble became quite a bit more. Un-beta'd. Find me on Tumblr by the same name if you want to chat or send me prompts.

It was unusual for Aziraphale to sleep, it just wasn’t something he did as a general rule, so when Crowley entered the bookshop a couple months after the end-of-the-world-that-wasn’t to find the Angel dozing in a soft armchair in a slant of afternoon sunlight, he left him be for the time being.

The wine he carried was deposited on a shelf for later, the silence of the bookshop only broken by the soft thump of his shoes on the dusty floorboards. The quiet soft atmosphere seemed to cling to Crowley and soon, without much thought, he was curled up on the back of Aziraphale’s chair in his snake form (though smaller than originally) joining the afternoon nap. The sun really was rather nice.

He woke abruptly, for a moment not knowing why, disoriented as his snake body had uncurled some from around the chair and now his head lay on Aziraphale’s shoulder and his tail curled down the opposite arm. A moment later the reason for his awakening became known.

Aziraphale twitched. A full body shudder that jostled Crowley almost to sliding off in his relaxed state, he curled a little tighter and twisted his head around to look at the Angel.

Still asleep, Aziraphale’s soft face was marred with a deep frown, mouth turning down at the corners, he twitched again. It took a second for Crowley to realise what was going on, but as soon as he did, he knew he couldn’t let it go on. It didn’t matter for now what the cause was, all that mattered was that Crowley wake Aziraphale from whatever torment his mind had dreamed up.

“Azzzziraphaale,” he called out, the word strange on his snake tongue, a mouth not really made for talking though able to anyway. It seemed to have no impact on the Angel whatsoever as he continued to sleep and occasionally twitch.

Drastic times called for drastic measures, Crowley thought as he uncurled and slid his way down Aziraphale’s torso, getting gradually bigger as he went, big enough to wrap around the entirety of the chair with the Angel in it. He lifted his head, now equal in size to Aziraphale’s, so that they were face to face. His tongue flickered out tasting the air, tickling the tip of Aziraphale’s nose.

With a start, the Angel awoke, eyes wide and yelped at the sight of a great black snake right in front of his face, instinct told him to try and get away so while he flung himself backwards unthinkingly, the chair, Aziraphale and Crowley all tumbled to the ground in a rather spectacular crash of splintered wood and tangled limbs.

In the silence that followed, Crowley wriggled to disentangle himself from the pile of wood and stuffing that used to be a perfectly good chair to pile himself atop of Aziraphale instead.

Red in the face, hair askew and eyes blazing, Aziraphale looked ready to bring the entire bookstore down upon them. “Crowley,” his voice was soft but steely, “you’ve ruined my favourite chair, what on earth possessed you to –” he cut off with a soft oof as the weight upon him was redistributed in the form of Crowley turning back human-shaped and gaining many boney angles.

“I needed to wake you up,” he replied, matter-of-factly folding his arms on Aziraphale’s chest and resting his head on top of them as if he was perfectly comfortable laid out on top of the Angel.

With a huff and a wiggle, Aziraphale miracled away the wreckage of his chair from beneath them, it appeared back whole and well a few feet away pushed under the desk where it usually sat. The absence of it made their situation infinitely more bearable.

“Comfortable, dear?” Aziraphale had mastered the art of sounding both polite and sarcastic at the same time quite a long time ago, it was one of the things Crowley loved so much about him. He grinned at the Angel from his perch, slipped one leg between the Angel’s own and seemed to sink down a couple inches as he fully relaxed.

“Quite,” he blinked lazily and smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners. And what could Aziraphale do but smile right back soft and warm and wrap an arm securely around Crowley’s waist to keep him in place as they slipped back into sleep together, calm and tranquil.


End file.
